


(Honey skin) it's an apricot sunset

by hibiscus_ufo



Series: (i wanna title) everything (like this) [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Fic, Domesticity, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscus_ufo/pseuds/hibiscus_ufo
Summary: prompt: domesticidad.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: (i wanna title) everything (like this) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829401
Kudos: 4





	(Honey skin) it's an apricot sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue escrito para la actividad de aniversario de MY.

Un murmullo suave recorre el apartamento, el material brillante de la revista que Bokuto sostiene refleja la luz cálida del sol de media tarde, el viento silba una armonía insegura que muere en el marco de la ventana, las cortinas bailan pero Bokuto no está seguro de al compás de qué. O quién. Hace calor. Pero él está concentrado en otra cosa. Inmerso en el momento. _Ensimismado_ en alguien más.

Es un espectáculo frecuente, _banal_ a estas alturas, pero Bokuto no termina nunca de aburrirse de escuchar a Kuroo cantando para sí mismo. Estirado en el sofá como un gato, Kuroo entona una melodía que suena a hogar y a seguridad, a rutina y a domesticidad.

Bokuto tiene esta breve, cursi, realización de que —tal vez, a lo mejor— es una canción sobre ellos.

Y sin poder evitarlo, _sin desearlo_ , interrumpe— "Me encanta cuando haces eso." Desilusión y culpa se acumulan en su estómago, Kuroo siempre se quejaba de que hablaba mucho y todavía un poco más. Bokuto quiere disculparse el instante en que sus miradas conectan, pero algo en los oscuros ojos de Kuroo le dice que espere.

Kuroo no decepciona y se levanta, un sugerente meneo en sus caderas y ojos soñolientos, para sentarse con Bokuto, _sobre_ Bokuto. Sus tentadores muslos tan cerca y todo él tan tibio al abrazarle por el cuello, al susurrarle en el oído "¿Qué más te encanta?" en un tono grave y con voz ligera.

Bokuto reúne coraje, respira profundo, sostiene a Kuroo de la cadera —quizás más abajo, si la breve risilla de Kuroo significaba algo. "Me encanta oírte calentar en las mañanas, en medio del desayuno. Y escucharte cantar las mismas cuatro canciones en la ducha. Y la forma en que llenas cada rincón de nuestro hogar con música." 

Kuroo se carcajeó. Bokuto fingió su mejor expresión ofendida.

"¿Sí? Y dime, ¿qué más te encanta?" Retó Kuroo con una sonrisa presumida.

Bokuto sonrió de regreso y bajó su mano un poco más.


End file.
